<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yeosang Needs a Break by mingwoosan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568309">Yeosang Needs a Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingwoosan/pseuds/mingwoosan'>mingwoosan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, English teacher Coach Bang, I honestly have no fucking clue what's going on just roll with it okay, I'm not sorry, Kang Yeosang-centric, Lots of Cursing, M/M, P.E. teacher Changbin, Short Chapters, StrAyTEEZ AU, and history teacher Hyunjin, art teacher Innie, band teacher Jisung, barista!yunho, calculus teacher Seungmin (in the building), cheerleading coach Hyunjin, man can do everything fight me, no beta we die like men, nurse!felix, oh and Yeosang has a fake ID, rich bitch Seonghwa, stripper!Hyunjin too LMFAO, theater arts teacher Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingwoosan/pseuds/mingwoosan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeosang just wanted to get through his senior year without the help of his stupid ass friends.</p><p>Chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang wasn't like the other students who absolutely fucking loved their lunch period. No, Yeosang fucking hates lunch. Why? Because Wooyoung exists. And their other six friends kinda fucking suck too. Except for Hongjoong. He's an angel. And Seonghwa. He's the actual mom of the group. And maybe San isn't so bad either. And Jongho is kinda neat when he's not being weird. But he's mostly fucking weird.  Yunho is pretty cool in Yeosang's book. And, sure, Mingi is one of the most annoying people on the face of the earth, but honestly he's just stupid so that doesn't count.</p>
<p>It's just Wooyoung. Wooyoung sucks. </p>
<p>His sucking currently consists of some stupid gossip that he won't stop talking about that Yeosang really doesn't give a shit about. Their other friends kinda just nod and hum here and there and pretend to genuinely pay attention to him even if they aren't.</p>
<p>"I am absolutely one hundred percent CONVINCED!" Wooyoung exclaimed and waved his strawberry banana GoGurt in the air, splattering a bit on Mingi's collar, who then licked it off. Himbo ass. "Not just convinced, but I truly KNOW that Mr. Lee and Mr. Han are seeing each other. I have proof. Remember the proof, Sannie? Remember?"</p>
<p>San squinted and stared skeptically at his best friend. "Uh."</p>
<p>"When we saw them go into the band room during B lunch the other day, remember?"</p>
<p>"Uh."</p>
<p>"You SERIOUSLY don't remember, Sannie? That was our proof!" </p>
<p>Hmm, Yeosang wished Wooyoung would stop with the dramatics. They didn't have theater with Mr. Lee until next period. </p>
<p>"He clearly doesn't remember, Wooyung," Seonghwa barely glanced up from his textbook (who the fuck studies at lunch, anyway?) and took a sip of his mineral water. Rich ass. </p>
<p>"Ughhhhhhh, Sannie, you're supposed to back me up on this!" Wooyoung started shaking poor San, who just sat there and accepted his fate. He was used to it.</p>
<p>"Guys, come on, someone has to back me up, here!"</p>
<p>Absolute silence.</p>
<p>"Jongho?"</p>
<p>Jongho stared at Wooyoung for 3.5 seconds and then turned to Seonghwa. "Hey, hyung. Did you know that sometimes when I close my eyes, I can't see?"</p>
<p>"That's nice, honey," Seonghwa said endearingly and rubbed the youngest's head. </p>
<p>Mingi interrupted, "Hyung, don't encourage him-"</p>
<p>"It's best to just let them be, Min." Hongjoong said softly and pat Mingi.</p>
<p>"Hyung, did you know that you can't lower or raise the volume in your head? Yeosang-hyung, can I take your trash?" What the fuck, Jongho. Weird ass. He grabbed everyone's trash ("Jongie, I'm not done!" "Too bad, Mingi-hyung, I hope you starve!") and ran off, weaving in and out between students as if he were playing basketball, before he dumped everyone's lunches in the garbage. </p>
<p>The others stared at him as he ran out of the cafeteria, jumping as high as he could to smack the top of the doorway before he left the building. What the fuck.</p>
<p>"Wooyoung, I think you may be on to something, honestly."</p>
<p>Six pairs of eyes turned to look at Yunho. What the fuck? What the fuck.</p>
<p>"What the fuck?" Mingi exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Guys. Dead ass. Mr. Lee and Mr. Han always come to the coffee shop on Friday nights. Like clockwork." Yunho stated matter-of-factly. "Mr. Han always gets an Iced Americano and Mr. Lee drinks black tea. Literally every Friday."</p>
<p>"Bless Yunho for being the only one in our friend group with a job!" Wooyoung started and then looked at the rest. "And tomorrow just so happens to be Friday! So, who wants to come with me to Starbucks tomorrow night?"</p>
<p>Complete and utter silence. No one actually wants to do anything with Wooyoung if they don't have to. Annoying gremlin ass. </p>
<p>"Yeosang?"</p>
<p>Yeosang stood up and grabbed his messenger bag. "Can't. I have to work."</p>
<p>"The hell, dude, you don't have a job?" Mingi narrowed his eyes at the other.</p>
<p>"Bitch, I do now. I start tomorrow night. Later."</p>
<p>What the fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang stood patiently in front of his new manager, who seemed to be a bit skeptical of the young man. But he had every right to be, since the dumbass was there to work at the bar with a whole entire fake I.D. </p><p>Hey, he needed a job.</p><p>"Are you sure you're 21, kid?" </p><p>"Yup," Yeosang said with a smile, "I promise I turned 21 last week, Mr. Wang. That I.D. isn't fake at all. It's 100% legit. I was born in '99."</p><p>"Whatever," the manager said with a shrug and handed the fake I.D. back to Yeosang. "I really don't give a shit either way. I need the help. And please, for the love of all things that are holy, just call me Jackson. Mr. Wang is my father."</p><p>"Noted. So I can go ahead and start tonight?"</p><p>Jackson waved his hand nonchalantly. "I trust you not to fuck anything up, kid. You're on at 6 p.m. until 2 a.m."</p><p>Yeosang glanced at his wrist, a fancy fucking Apple watch courtesy of Seonghwa's rich ass. He still had an hour to kill, so he figured he could go learn some tricks or some shit from the other bartender. It would probably help him out more than the stupid YouTube videos he watched learning how to mix drinks.</p><p>And, quite frankly, it did. Forty five minutes later when the other bartender, a strange dude who goes by some weird ass nickname (who the fuck calls themselves 'BamBam' anyway?) and dipped out fifteen minutes before his shift ended.</p><p>So at 5:45, when Yeosang was left with an apron, a new set of keys for the storage behind the bar, and a quick 'good luck, bro!' from BamBam, he found himself face to face with his very first customer.</p><p>"Isn't it a bit early for you to be out drinking?" Yeosang raised an eyebrow and casually asked the businessman who had seated himself at the empty bar.</p><p>The man shrugged off his jacket and folded it over the back of his chair. "Work fucking sucks, kid. Let me get a Bud Light."</p><p>Gross.</p><p>"Gross." Yeosang poured the beer from the tap and handed it to the man. "Here you go."</p><p>"You're a little shit, aren't you?" the man said and took a swig from his gross ass drink.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be drinking whiskey or something more expensive? Maybe something that doesn't taste like cat piss?" Yeosang asked innocently. </p><p>The man threw his head back and laughed, a deep hearty sound that kind of annoyed Yeosang, but whatever. Maybe he'll leave him a good tip?</p><p>"I like you kid. Call me Matthew."</p><p>"I mean, we're not really friends, but okay?"</p><p>There goes the tip, dumbass. </p><p>Matthew chuckled again and took another sip of his cat pee. "So, obviously you're new here."</p><p>Yeosang placed his elbow on the bar and rested his chin in the palm of his hand with a bored sigh. "You don't say?"</p><p>"Have you ever worked at a gay bar before, kid? You know what the performers do here, right?"</p><p>"I've seen Magic Mike before. I know what they do."</p><p>"You're in for a wild ride, short stack."</p><p>---</p><p>Okay, so, uh. Maybe this wasn't quite like Magic Mike. But honestly? Was there really a difference between gay stripping and non-gay stripping? Yeosang thinks the fuck not. There just aren't any women involved.</p><p>Except, it was really awkward as all hell when he recognized one of the performers. Especially when the dancer waltzed over to the bar to flirt with Matthew, and then made eye contact with Yeosang. And boy did those eyes nearly bug out of the stripper's skull. A stripper who just so happened to be Yeosang's social studies teacher. Nice. </p><p>Yeosang smirked and wiggled his fingers in a bitchy little wave at one Hwang Hyunjin. "Fancy seeing you here, sir!"</p><p>Hyunjin's left eye twitched. "Why in the world are you here right now?"</p><p>"I'm working, Mr. Hwang." Yeosang wiped down the bar and smiled at his teacher. "Just like you are, I take it?"</p><p>"You never saw me here, Kang."</p><p>"Oh, I definitely saw you here."</p><p>Hyunjin's eye twitched again.</p><p>"You're determined to give me a hard time, aren't you," he leaned in close, "listen, Kang Yeosang. You will fail my social studies course this semester and I will force you back onto the cheerleading squad if you don't keep your mouth shut about this. The girls and I are all still mad at you for quitting. Quitter."</p><p>"Don't dwell on the past, sir!" Snarky little fuck.</p><p>"You could get in so much trouble for working here underage, Yeosang." Touché. He had a point there. </p><p>"And I could easily get you fired from your WHOLE ASS teaching job if you do that, Mr. Hwang!" Yeosang emphasized his words and smiled brightly at the flustered Hyunjin.</p><p>"I won't tell if you don't."</p><p>"Bet."</p><p>---</p><p>"Aye, guys, guess who I saw Friday night at work?"</p><p>Yeosang threw his backpack on the lunch table and grinned at his friends. Seven pairs of eyes turned to look at him.</p><p>"We hope your story isn't as boring as Wooyoung's, Yeosang." Yunho awkwardly scratched the back of his head and snuck a glance at a pouting Wooyoung. </p><p>"My story wasn't boring, hyung!" Wooyoung whined. "They just spent the whole date chatting about work and lesson plans! And maybe I could've heard them a little bit better if someone," he glared pointedly at Jongho, who ignored him and ate his lunch, "wasn't trying to get us to constantly order a stupid caramel ribbon crunch to see if it ACTUALLY had ribbons in it."</p><p>Jongho stared at Wooyoung for a moment and turned to Seonghwa. "Hey, hyung? Did you know that a human can fit approximately two raccoons inside their anus?"</p><p>"That's nice, sweetheart." Seonghwa said and pat the boy on the head. </p><p>San rubbed his boyfriend's arm in an attempt to soothe him. "Mr. Han and Mr. Lee can't help it if their dates are boring, Youngie."</p><p>"We don't really care either way," Hongjoong cut off Wooyung before he could get annoying again. "What happened Friday, Yeosang?"</p><p>"Anyway, since clearly my story doesn't suck ass-"</p><p>"Dude, fuck off!"</p><p>"Okay so ANYWAY, Mr. Hwang is a stripper on the weekends."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"I mean," Mingi said slowly, "he does kinda give off that vibe. So this really isn't too shocking." The others all kind of agreed with Mingi and nodded. "So maybe your story is kind of only just a little better than Wooyoung's."</p><p>"We been knew," Hongjoong said with a shrug. </p><p>"Man, fuck all of you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there are probably typos?????? who knows lol</p><p>sorry it took me 12 years to get this part up but my two favorite people made me do it and if you don't comment then I'm going to fight you both :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know what the hap is fuckening??</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>